1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroconductive resin body and a vehicle grounding structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an inner vehicle-body plate has been developed that is formed by embedding a necessary circuit pattern formed of highly electroconductive resin in a base plate part formed of insulating resin. This inner plate is obtained by integrally forming an electroconductive part and insulating resin, thereby making it possible to provide a resin body including the electroconductive part (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-19544).
In a resin body described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-19544, however, a thermoplastic resin or a thermosetting resin is used for the insulating resin, and a material having metal fiber mixed therein is used for the highly electroconductive resin. This resin body therefore does not have sufficient strength, and is not adoptable as a part which needs high strength.